His lady
by Mikeala-and-Whitney
Summary: A series of drabbles of Shireen and Edric.


Title: His lady  
Summary: A series of drabbles of Shireen and Edric.  
Drabble 1: Edric looks for his ladywife.  
Characters/Pairings: Edric Storm/Shireen Baratheon, mentions of others characters.  
Warnings: This is an AU, post the war of the Five Kings and all that in Westeros. So basically it's all the pairings and made up stuff.  
Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.

* * *

"Shireen." Edric Storm walked the halls of Dragonstone. He glanced through each passing open doorway, every window or next hallway. The storm was growing outside, they had to hurry if they were to go.

He sighed deeply, the sounds of his boots echoed in his ears like the thunder. The ships were loaded, ready to set sail for King's Landing. Where in seven hells was she-

Edric froze at a particular doorway, looking inside. He hesitated at first, staring at the shadowed figure inside of the large room. There was his ladywife, his Shireen, his lady. She wore her hair much like her ladymother had once and stood before the grand wall where portraits hung neatly. They collected dust most likely. He wasn't sure if anyone had walked these halls nonetheless go inside this room.

He sighed, a few steps in until he came to another stop "Shireen." He actually had to rub his arms some, then his hands together "It's freezing. Come along, please? The ship is waiting for us."

Shireen wore her hair tied up in a bun, and her dress nearly as tight. She kept her hands behind her, yet she nodded some, acknowledging his presence. Her lips turned up though into a certain sweetness.

She was a graceful lady most said of her, yet that Stannis stare she inherited from her father. His ladywife didn't seem to be at all bothered by it. Edric was sure she saw it as a compliment from those who whispered it.

Edric watched her for another moment before walking into the room completely with his head held high "My lady, please." His fingers brushed her lower back, lips at her ear "We can see this room later." He assured her.

Shireen drooped her eyelids, until her lashes touched her cheeks. She held a faint smile on her lips, staring at this overwhelming portrait. Stannis Baratheon and all his glory, what was left of it anyway. There weren't really any portraits of Selyse or even the Red Priestess inside the castle.

Shireen did not seem to mind most of the time. She would walk by the empty walls and keep her head held high, hands together.

Shireen was beautiful beyond anything he'd seen or deemed as such before. She was the image of power, and what was the saying-power corrupts. Shireen was not necessarily corrupt than she was a strong iron lady. She was of Dragonstone and it was her in return.

Edric did his best to keep up.

"Shireen-" He tried again.

Shireen looked at him finally, without a smile. Her stare hit him suddenly yet he did not flinch. He nodded his head, and their eyes met "My lady. The ship."

She nods once before looking away, her silence bothers him and he says nothing of it to her or to anyone. Edric is her beloved husband and he is her rock. She was his lady, his sky and wings. It was romantic to some while twisted to others.

Baratheons marrying Baratheons.

It was like Targaryens but less sinful, less stain on a family's sigil. They would whisper behind their backs and to their faces.

At least they're not Lannisters.

Which to be fair seemed rather rude to Edric as he rather liked Myrcella Martell's company. After the war, which was never really over, King Gendry had a treaty signed. Most believed Myrcella influenced that, even Shireen had been impressed. Edric wondered what father would have thought of it.

His fingers brushed her neck gently, brushing over her golden necklace, to her jaw. He watched her as she watched the portrait of her father. His fingers even dared to touch the grey of her cheek.

"You are beautiful." He finds himself whispering, whether to her or to the portrait's stare. He's not quite sure.

Shireen turned with him, both walked to the doorway. Eventually they were arm in arm, and Shireen smiled faintly. Stannis Baratheon's eyes watched them leave and darkness filled the room again.


End file.
